Dear john- A little suprise
by filmloverxo
Summary: What if there was more to the story after John left after his and Savannah's *last night*? What if he left her a surprise that would change both of their lives forever... A.N! I suggest you know the story line so the characters aren't confusing!
1. Leaving

Dear John fanfiction- What if there was more to the story after John left after his and Savannah's *last night*? What if he left her a surprise that would change both of their lives forever...

**Leaving**

**Savannah p.o.v**

As I clung to John's shoulders, head burrowed into his neck, tears poured relentlessly from my eyes. He was going back to war for another tour. I'd thought that he'd finished but he didn't want to let his friends down by being the only one not to go back. I felt his tears mingling with my own as another sob wracked my body.

I glanced at the clock behind him. 2.35. The final call for his flight would be in 10 minutes. I extracted myself from John's uniform covered body and pushed him away "Go, or you'll miss your flight." I commanded. He wiped his eyes and pulled me in for one last kiss muttering "I'll see you soon then" before walking into his terminal. I smiled and waved until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned and walked to my car and drove around the corner. Stepping on the break my body slumped over the steering wheel and I let my barely contained misery take over me.

**John p.o.v**

'I mustn't cry. I mustn't cry. I MUST NOT CRY.' The mental preparation for leaving left my mind as soon as it was time to say goodbye. One look at Savannah's face and I completely broke down. It felt like I hugged her for an eternity when we finally broke apart. Embarrassed, I wiped my eyes until I caught sight of her tear streaked face and pulled her in for one final kiss. I whispered, "I'll see you soon then" and walked into my terminal. As I rounded the corner I made a turn for the toilets to at least have a small amount of privacy when the tears started flowing.

_A.N. So this is my first ever fic on this website as I had trouble starting up! I'd love to hear your thoughts and I am sorry for the slow start. I just want to make sure it uploads ok before I upload too much. Next chapter... The visit. _

_Byeee J_


	2. The Visit

_A.N Hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry but this is another shortish chapter!- I think that's how it's going to be, lots of short chapters! That is if I get enough reviews tho ;)_

**The Visit**

**John P.O.V**

Walking up to the line for the showers, a poster caught my eye. **EDUCATORS WANTED. Soliders needed to visit universities to get new recruits! Shall be going to Carolina. **

That's where Savannah lived! Didn't she go to the University of North Carolina? I rushed forwards and grabbed a slip before quickly filling it in. I contemplated writing her a letter but I wanted it to be a surprise. Savannah here I come...

**Savannah P.O.V **

I hadn't had a letter from John in over 3 weeks and I was beginning to feel desperate. I pulled out a sheet of paper and began hastily scrawling a letter. I was so engrossed in writing my letter that I walked into the care taker who was putting up the announcements. I raised my eyes long enough to apologise when the announcement made me blink. **Soldiers visiting. **John? No don't be silly Savannah. You're just missing him, of course he's not visiting! He's probably thousands of miles away! Irritated with my imagination I stormed into my next lesson.

**John P.O.V**

I stood in the corridor outside room M9. This was Savannahs class. I had been so excited to see her but now doubt was settling in. What if she'd moved on or had another boyfriend whilst I was away? What if she wasn't happy to see me? My best friend Joe (_A.N- I didn't know any of his friends names so I made it up) _patted me on the back and strode into the classroom. Ok. Time to face the light. Here goes...

**Savannah P.O.V**

As we waited for the arrival of the soldiers I doodled mine and John's name on my notepad. I missed him so much! It felt like I was being split in half. The heavy clunk of boots made me raise my eyes. A tall dark man walked in and his eyes swept the room. It seemed as if they settled on me but I shrugged it off. I was disappointed that it wasn't John and annoyed at myself for getting my hopes up. Sighing, I put my notepad away under my desk. A second set of boots made me raise my head. Tall, brown hair, the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen... John.

**John P.O.V**

She was sat in the back row. I could tell she hadn't recognised me yet but all doubts left my mind. My lips broke into a huge grin and I saw a similar one reflected on her face. She scraped her chair back and literally sprinted towards me. I extended my arms and caught her mid bound. She wrapped her legs around my middle and sunk her hands into my hair. I buried my face in her sweet smelling shoulder and stroked her cascading blonde locks. I heard a few throat clearings and wolf whistles from the class but I didn't care. I was home.

**Savannah P.O.V**

Happy tears flowed from my eyes and I broke into a round of joyous giggles. I unwrapped my legs from John but kept my eyes locked with his. My bubble of happiness was abruptly broken when I heard the mutterings from the class "Slut, going for a stranger just because he was wearing a uniform. Hope he punches her face in." I whipped around to the guy who had made the stranger comment. "He is not a stranger! This is John." At those words another round of mutterings broke out but this time I was pleased "That's John!? No way he's adorable! I am so jealous. She wasn't lying... or exaggerating for that matter" I grabbed hold of Johns hand and pulled him out of the class room after calling to my teacher "I'll be back after Johns gone! Bye!" I knew I would get into trouble but at that moment I couldn't care less. John was here.

_A.N- bit of mush! The story will really start in the next few chapters! Please review J_


End file.
